insurgentskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Irina Himiko
Captain Irina "Shigure" Himiko is a character in the upcoming InsurgentAces Creatives story, Ace Combat: Insurgent Skies. A Nichihanese volunteer pilot who excels in the once-forgotten art of dive-bombing, she is a pilot who personifies elan, style, and class in fighting the enemies of the Empire - and the world. Early Life Irina belongs to a family of war veterans. Her late grandfather was a veteran in the wars against Nichihan separatist movements. She was introduced to the world of aviation since early age by her grandfather who apparently couldn't let go of the past. She enrolled in the Nichihan Air Force Academy after finishing high school. She was trained by her uncle, who at that moment was an instructor. Sadly, after she graduated, her uncle passed away in an airshow accident. Her grandfather, unable to cope with the loss of his second son, became ill and passed away shortly after. Continuing The Legacy This did not stop Irina from continuing with her career as Air Force pilot. After she witnessed the accident that took her uncle away, she became afraid of death, but never showed it to anyone. This made Irina even more determined, and so she entered the Nichihan Imperial Air Force to pursue her lifelong dream. She was under Training Squadron No. 106, her home for nearly 18 months. From training, she was already seen potential to excel - and to revive a once-lost art of aerial warfare - dive-bombing. Although a separate class of dive bomber is no longer listed, she used the technique to much success, 98% accuracy, earning herself a place in the Bomber Squadron 2, and getting the Tenzai Award for Aerial Proficiency, allowing her to be deployed to international commitments. South Kunthea and The 111th She was one on the few Nichihan pilots that were sent to aid South Kunthea in the civil war that followed the defeat of Task Force ATLAS in her homeland, Nichihan. It is in here that she met two of the most decorated pilots in ATLAS's history - Wing Commander Raven C. Dizon and Captain Ashley W. Hartmann. She joined the two as part of a mixed legion of foreigners helping the Southerners - the 111th Volunteer Fighter Unit. She was joined here by Theodore Aleksandersson, the brother of OADF ace Reginald Aleksandersson, Ignat Pavelovich, a Yuktobanian veteran of the Circum-Pacific War, Infinity Services mercenary Arvo Vecroze, and fellow Nichihanese pilot, Hiromi Sonoda. The unit bested what the earlier Southerners have failed - to provide maximum air cover and defeat what was then known as Dominatus. But Irina's volunteerism led her and her squadronmates to what would be the flight of her life in joining the International Joint Security Forces (IJSF). "The Dive-Bomb Princess" The young Nichihanese pilot joined the organization and all went well as part of the IJSF Air Force 303 Squadron "Sky Knights" - until Raven seemingly sacrificed himself to save the city of Cenizia. Irina was even heard questioning her commander's motives, but nevertheless, Raven pushed through. During his wake in Nichihan, Irina became close to Xander, Raven's son, and drew even closer to her squadronmates. It is in battles with the IJSF in Yuktobania and in Nordennavic that Irina somehow even perfected her Dive-bombing tactics, earning her an honorific in the league: "The Dive-Bomb Princess". She eventually carried her deployment forward with her new commander, Col. Sulaiman Arvian, and her new squadronmates. Competencies and Flying Style The master of the art of dive-bombing in an age where technology was thought to be superior, Irina is also deadly against aircraft. Do not think she is just a glorified attacker, for she can also be a capable dogfighter. Personal Life After she witnessed the accident that took her uncle away, she became afraid of death, but never showed it to anyone. She's still trying her best to overcome the fear by thinking optimistic and smiling at all times. She has a suitor named Hiroshi Harima, who pursues her relentlessly. Irina always turns him down at every moment he tries to appear. Trivia *She is the only ace in the series that flies purely RL-world Japanese aircraft (the F-1 Kaizen and the F-2A Viper Zero). *Her tailcodes are based from IJN numbering schemes dating back from WWII.